Elle Est Celui Que J'Aime
by NanaNara
Summary: Fic spécialement écrite pour le SasuNaru Day *SASUNARU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon BON SASUNARU DAY A TOUTES ET A TOUS!


Titre : **Elle Est Celui Que J'Aime**

Résumé : Fic spécialement écrite pour le SasuNaru Day ! Bon SasuNaru Day à tous et à toutes ! :3

*SASUNARU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

[Merci à **Master of the rebels **pour le concept du Naru/Sasu Day (23 octobre) et du Sasu/Naru Day]

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice : Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe ! Je ne suis pas Bescherelle.

A propos des reviews : pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil ! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

**BON SASUNARU DAY A TOUTES ET A TOUS! 3**

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

Il y a une seule fille que Sasuke regarde depuis toujours. Elle s'appelle Mina Uzumaki et c'est la meilleure amie d'Hinata Hyuuga. Tout comme elle, elle est très discrète et se fait peu remarquer. Pour une fille, elle est assez grande et a de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle attache en deux couettes hautes.

Depuis le collège jusqu'à maintenant, leur troisième année de lycée, Sasuke a eu la chance d'être dans sa classe. Et depuis il a le cœur qui bat dès qu'il la regarde.

Ce qui l'étonne énormément d'ailleurs car depuis plusieurs années Sasuke avait tendance à plus regarder les garçons. Mais il ne s'identifie pas lui-même comme gay, vu qu'_**elle**_ lui plaît.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par son meilleur ami, le cousin d'Hinata : Neji.

-Mais dis-moi toi… tu regardes beaucoup Mina en ce moment j'ai l'impression.

Sasuke pensa que ce n'était pas nouveau, mais Neji étant quelqu'un d'égocentrique cela ne le surpris pas plus que ça.

-Oui mais de toute façon elle ne voudra jamais de moi, elle est bien trop timide.

-Mouuui. Enfin bon, en tout cas ne sois pas jaloux mais je dois y aller.

-En quoi je serais jaloux de « ça » ?

-Parce que je dois rentrer avec Hinata ET Mina qui vient dormir chez nous.

Le jeune Uchiha resta pantois devant le sourire moqueur de son ami et rentra chez lui, ruminant les derniers mots de Neji.

Le soir du côté de la demeure Hyuuga, Neji pris d'une envie pressante se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'étage d'où sortait Mina.

-Bonne nuit Neji-kun.

-Bonne nuit.

Neji pénétra dans la salle de bain et fut surpris de constater que la lunette des toilettes était déjà relevée. Pourtant son oncle était absent ce week-end… Il haussa un sourcil et son regard se dirigea vers la porte pensant à « celle » qui venait d'en sortir.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant que Neji entendit son téléphone qui sonnait dans sa chambre.

-Allo ?

-Ah bah enfin, j'allais raccrocher !

-Que me vaut le plaisir Sasuke ?

-Neji je crois que je suis gay !

-Ah ? Et ? C'est tout ?

-C'est tout ? Non mais attend Neji je viens de te dire que je pensais aimer les hommes ! Même si c'est vrai qu'il y a bien Mina mais…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Sasuke repensa au pourquoi du comment il en était venu à cette conclusion.

Malgré ses œillades pour la jeune fille blonde, il y avait aussi ce garçon qu'il croisait de temps en temps dans son quartier. Un garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup d'ailleurs et que Sasuke trouvait très beau.

-Et si Mina était un mec ? Est-ce que tu te poserais la question ?

-… Non. Et c'est bien là le problème ! Des fois quand je… je… hum. Enfin bref ! Quand je pense à elle en bien elle est différente.

-Différente ?

-Oui, disons qu'elle a les cheveux beaucoup plus courts et le corps d'un homme.

-Ah carrément ! Enfin bon en même temps c'est pas comme si elle était très développée côté seins !

Sasuke soupira. Laissant Neji continuer.

-Franchement t'as rien à perdre, tu devrais essayer quand même. On sait jamais, tu pourrais être agréablement surpris ! Et puis… Et puis si ça marche pas, moi je serais toujours là pour te consoler !

-Neji ? Tu… ?

-Héhé. Et oui ! Enfin je suis bisexuel ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne te sauterais pas dessus. Enfin, sauf si tu le demandes.

-Merci Neji ! Enfin bon je dois pas être entièrement gay quand même… J'en sais rien ! Bon ma mère m'appelle je dois te laisser. Bye !

-A lundi.

Sasuke avait réfléchit tout le week-end, il était décidé, il fallait qu'il sache. Mina ou le garçon du quartier ? Pour faire simple il avait décidé d'inviter l'un puis l'autre et voir celui des deux qu'il préfèrerais.

C'est pourquoi il attendit la pause du midi puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où Hinata et son amie mangeaient leur déjeuner.

-Mina, je pourrais te parler un instant ?

Hinata devint toute rouge, dévisageant Sasuke puis son amie qui le fixait, ébahie.

-Oui, d'accord.

Hinata en profita pour se lever et partir en direction des bâtiments des classes sans oublier un petit clin d'œil malicieux réservé à Mina.

-De… De quoi tu voulais me parler Sasuke-kun ?

-Je… Je… Je voulais savoir si tu aimerais sortir un jour ? Avec moi.

Le jeune brun baissa la tête sur ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, attendant un quelconque refus de la part de sa peut-être future petite-amie.

-D'ACCORD !

Elle avait crié, faisant sursauter Sasuke qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

-Alors, on dit samedi, 15h à la gare près du temple ? Ça te va ?

-Oui à samedi. Enfin, non à tout à l'heure en classe.

Elle avait accepté et Sasuke en était plus qu'heureux, il lui fit un petit sourire puis se leva pour repartir vers le réfectoire afin de déjeuner.

Sasuke avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à ralentir le temps car la semaine passa à une lenteur...

Et puis finalement quand le samedi arriva il se dit qu'il était arrivé beaucoup trop tôt, tout ceci étant bien sûr du au stresse qui grandissait en lui. Surtout qu'il avait croisé le petit brun la veille et qu'il lui avait fait un sourire.

14h30 c'était l'heure d'y aller. Il en avait pour vingt minutes à pied et au moins comme ça il serait un peu en avance.

Finalement il aurait pu arriver beaucoup plus tard vu que Mina avait à peu près trois quart d'heure de retard. Aaaah les filles…

Mais au moins elle était sur son trente et un. Une petite robe, un leggins et des bottes. De plus, ses cheveux étaient détachés avec juste une petite barrette en forme de… grenouille sur le côté gauche.

Après être allé boire un chocolat chaud dans un petit bar du quartier, Mina proposa à Sasuke d'aller se balader dans le grand parc de leur ville.

Sasuke hésita, il voulait lui prendre la main, surtout qu'il frôlait la sienne depuis tout à l'heure. Sans s'y attendre, ce fut Mina qui prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils ne se dirent rien mais un sourire s'était dessiné sur chacun de leurs visages.

Le brun tourna quand même son regard vers leurs mains jointes. Sa main était beaucoup moins fine que ce qu'il pensait.

En l'observant mieux il remarqua que de près ses traits étaient moins féminins que dans ses pensées. Mina remarqua qu'il la regardait, il se mit à rougir.

-Sasuke-kun ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Euh… Et bien… Tout simplement parce que je te regarde depuis longtemps, tu me fascines mais je sais pas bien pourquoi.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et proposa à Mina de s'assoir sur un des bancs.

-Ça te gêne ? Que je m'intéresse à toi. Parce que franchement tu devrais pas ! Tu es …très jolie. Je comprends… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit-ami. Enfin à moins que tu en aies déjà un !

Mina secoua négativement la tête de gauche à droite en rougissant un peu plus.

-C'est peut-être Hinata qui t'a contaminée par sa timidité.

Sasuke se mit à rire nerveusement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement, mais en même temps il se sentait tellement bien à ses côtés. Il pensa qu'il avait eu tort et que cette fois c'était sûr, il ne pouvait être gay ! Et en plus il avait une petite amie ! Enfin…

-Mina ? Euh…Là… là on…. On est ensemble, hein ?

La jeune fille se montra paniquée, regardant à gauche et à droite, elle commença à triturer ses doigts dans tous les sens.

-E-Et bien… oui. Oui, on est ensemble là maintenant assis sur ce banc dans le parc !

L'autre lycéen se tourna vers elle en lui prenant les mains, un peu agacé qu'elle ne comprenne pas ou tout du moins qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Non, Mina, tu ne comprends pas. Je… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien qu'on sorte ensemble ? Toi ET moi.

Mina baissa la tête et repoussa doucement Sasuke qui s'était légèrement approché.

-Je suis désolée Sasuke-kun mais… Mais je dois refuser.

-Qu-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu… Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un d'autre ?

-NON !

Le cœur de Sasuke fit un bond, la voix de Mina était devenu plus grave d'un coup. Et apparemment elle s'en était rendu compte.

-Non…

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu as peur ? … Tu as peut-être peur des S.I.K. ? Sakura, Ino et Karin ne te feront rien, je m'en assurerais !

-Non, désolée mais -

Sasuke lui reprit les mains et lui releva le visage pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Mi-Mina, je… Je vais pas te dire que je suis amoureux, car je sais pas vraiment moi-même, enfin je crois que je te… enfin bon tu vois.

-Sasuke je veux bien ! Je veux bien sortir avec toi. Parce que moi… Moi je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, mais…

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement et la pris spontanément dans ses bras, il était si heureux.

Mina se mit à pleurer et s'écarta de Sasuke.

-Mais, je ne peux pas ! Je… J'ai un secret… et si-

-Un secret qui nous empêcherait d'être ensemble ?

Mina en ayant assez d'être interrompue se leva et se planta devant le brun.

-PUTAIN MAIS MERDE SASUKE JE SUIS UN MEC !

Elle hurla sur Sasuke avant de s'enfuir en courant. Sasuke, lui, resta planté sur son banc le temps d'assimiler l'information.

-Un… Mec…

Il resta presque une heure assis avant de rentrer chez lui complètement amorphe. Ses parents le regardèrent, inquiets. Il resta enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que son frère vienne le voir.

-Sasu… ? Je peux entrer ?

Son petit frère se mit à pleurer, allongé sur son lit, son oreiller dans les bras.

-Nii-saaaaan ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec ! Un mec ! Putain c'est un mec !

Itachi regarda son frère sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la photo de classe au mur de son frère. Et si le « mec » en question était la petite Mina… ?

-Tu… Tu parles de Mina ?

-Ouiiii !

Itachi se racla la gorge et avança un peu plus dans la chambre de son frère avant de repousser la porte.

-Et ?

-« Et » ? C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Je te dis que la fille sur qui je craque depuis le collège est en réalité un mec et toi tu me dis « Et ? » ! Et le pire c'est que c'est inconsciemment ce que j'ai toujours plus ou moins espéré ! A chaque fois dans mes « rêves » je savais que c'était _**elle**_ pourtant ce n'était pas son corps !

Itachi alla s'asseoir à la chaise du bureau en écoutant son petit frère totalement chamboulé.

-J'ai même pas paniqué quand elle, **IL**, me l'a dit. Je suis juste… choqué et puis… et puis… MERDE ! J'ai toujours renié le fait que je pourrais être homo ! Je voulais pas me l'avouer ! Mais là… là c'est comme dans un de mes rêves, mais merde putain J'AIME UN MEC !

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée arrêta le discours de Sasuke qui se précipita vers la porte avec son frère.

Dans le couloir, leur mère était accroupie en train de ramasser le plateau qu'elle avait fait tomber. Sasuke la regarda, ses yeux encore plein de larmes.

-M-Maman je suis désolé !

Il se remit à pleurer en rentrant dans sa chambre. Leur mère posa le plateau à terre, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et alla voir son fils retourner sur son lit.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas si grave mon chéri. Je… Bon je ne vais pas te dire que je ne suis pas choquée ou autre. Il va me falloir du temps pour l'assimiler, mais tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Alors si ton bonheur est avec un autre… homme.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-En revanche il vaudrait mieux éviter de le dire à ton père.

Sasuke acquiesça pendant que sa mère marquait un temps avant de reprendre.

-Et sinon, comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?

-Mina.

-Mina ?

Itachi s'approcha pour prendre le bras de sa mère.

-Viens maman, je vais t'expliquer, comme ça Sasuke pourra réfléchir un peu seul.

Mikoto suivit son ainé jusqu'au salon pour qu'il raconte tout ce qu'il savait. Fugaku ayant reçu un appel urgent de son travail s'était absenté, leur laissant tout le loisir de parler tranquillement.

De son côté, Sasuke réfléchissait. Il se rappela la façon dont « Mina » était parti. Depuis le début il n'a pensé qu'à lui, mais que devait-il ressentir. Il devait être mal. Sasuke avait tellement de choses à lui demander.

D'un coup, Itachi et sa mère virent passer Sasuke en coup de vent devant la porte du salon avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer. Ils se regardèrent tous deux avant de sourire et boire une gorgée de leur thé respectif.

Il avait eu beau s'être mis à courir, un fois dans la rue Sasuke ne su que faire. Il ne savait pas où habitait « Mina ». Il composa le numéro de Neji qui décrocha presque immédiatement pour une fois.

-Passe-moi Hinata !

-Hum ! Bonjour et s'il te plait ça te ferait mal !

-Oui, oui bonjour, s'il te plait allez vite ! C'est urgent !

Neji soupira.

-Hina, c'est pour toi.

-A-Allo ?

-C'est Sasuke ! Donne-moi l'adresse de Mina s'il te plait !

-D-Désolée Sasuke-kun, je… Je sais ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Elle… Il ne veut plus te voir.

-Hinata je t'en supplie.

Neji de son côté qui avait tout écouté fit signe à Hinata de lui donner.

-B-Bon, ok. Tu as de quoi noter ?

-Attends deux secondes.

Heureusement qu'il avait toujours un stylo sur lui. Il nota sur sa main l'adresse qu'Hinata lui indiqua puis la remercia avant de raccrocher et de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Une fois devant la maison, Sasuke ne su plus quoi faire. Il resta planté devant un bon moment avant qu'une femme rousse ne sorte.

-Bonjour. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Ca fait dix minutes que tu es prostré devant chez nous, la main devant la sonnette.

Sasuke était abasourdit, « Mina » ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Il était tellement choqué qu'il se mit à rougir et appuya son doigt sur la sonnette.

La femme se mit à rire doucement et lui demanda d'entrer.

-Tu es Sasuke-kun n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Kushina, la mère de Na-Mina !

-Je suis au courant madame… pour « Mina ».

-Oh… Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est rentré en pleurs. Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a enfin avoué ses sentiments ?

-Hein ?

Pas très gracieux pour un Uchiha, mais il était vraiment sous le choc. Kushina parue choquée.

-J'ai gaffé c'est ça ?

-Non, non. En réalité c'est plutôt moi. Je lui ai demandé si _**elle**_ voulait bien qu'on sorte ensemble etc. Au début _**elle**_ a refusé puis a éclaté en me balançant à la figure qu'_**elle**_ était un garçon pour partir ensuite. Mais… Mais moi je m'en fous, enfin, je m'en moque. J'ai de réels sentiments pour lui !

-C'est vrai ?

La personne qui venait de parler était « Mina ». Sasuke se retourna pour le voir. Son souffle en fut coupé.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, il n'avait pas de maquillage, il portait un jean et un t-shirt sans manches. Sasuke pensa à cet instant qu'il faisait une très belle femme mais il était tout aussi beau en homme, peut-être même plus.

-Mi-

-Naruto.

-Na-Naruto ? En vrai tu t'appelles Naruto ?

-Oui. Mais je m'appelle aussi Mina, j'ai les deux sur ma carte d'identité.

Kushina se fit remarquer, se raclant légèrement la gorge.

-Bon les enfants, je vous laisse j'ai deux, trois courses à faire pour le repas de ce soir. Ne faites pas de bêtises !

Naruto regarda sa mère sortir et invita Sasuke à rejoindre le salon et s'installer dans le canapé.

-Alors ?

-Naruto, je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en fait. Tu es… encore plus beau comme ça.

-« Comme ça » ? Tu veux dire comme je suis réellement ? Sans me cacher ?

-Oui. Pourquoi tu… ?

-Pourquoi je me travesti ?

Sasuke acquiesça et Naruto perdit son regard au plafond, se remémorant comment il avait eu envie d'en arriver là.

-Petit j'adorais me déguiser en fille et puis déjà au primaire je regardais les autres garçons. Un jour j'en ai embrassé un sur la bouche. Ca a fait un scandale, on m'a beaucoup insulté et tapé aussi j'ai fait un blocage après ça. Dès lors j'ai décidé de m'habiller en fille, je pensais que ça serait plus facile.

Une grimace se montra sur son visage.

-Peu de personnes savent pour moi, le vrai moi. Il y a ma famille bien sûr, Hinata, maintenant toi et je soupçonne Neji aussi. Enfin si bien sûr tu t'es pas empressé d'aller le crier partout.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin je l'ai dit à mon frère et ma mère, mais ils ne diront rien ! Ils l'ont plutôt bien pris d'ailleurs, sauf que je dois rien dire à mon père.

-Mmmh je comprends j'ai eu du mal avec le mien au début aussi. Et sinon de quoi vous parliez avec ma mère ?

Naruto n'était pas à l'aise, ça se sentait, il était paniqué. Mais Sasuke n'était pas mieux, pourtant comme dans l'après midi il sentait qu'il pouvait vraiment être lui-même.

-De nous.

-« Nous » ? Parce qu'il y a un « nous » ?

-Seulement si tu le veux aussi…

-Et ça ne te dérange pas que je m'habille en fille à l'école ? Parce que tu sais c'est tout ce que j'ai d'une fille, mon corps est celui d'origine.

Naruto se mit à rire et entraîna Sasuke qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir autant de joie et de chaleur. Il avait toujours apprécié la timidité et la réserve de Mina mais là le Naruto expansif était tout aussi excitant.

Excitant ? Et oui Sasuke était excité, ça ne lui avait jamais fait ça, et ça n'arrangeait rien quand Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux, un peu calmé.

-Est-ce que ta proposition tient toujours ?

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke de plus en plus.

-Ma… ma proposition ? Pour qu'on-

Il ne put finir sa phrase Naruto venait de l'embrasser. Juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, en douceur.

-Héhé, tu trembles ?

Sasuke se mit à rougir en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules et resserrant ses mains sur son pantalon.

-Jesuisexcité !

-Pardon, je n'ai pas très bien entendu ?

Naruto était amusé, il avait très bien compris mais c'était tellement rare de voir Uchiha Sasuke gêné.

-Je suis excité !

Naruto éclata de rire et embrassa Sasuke de nouveau.

Depuis cette journée, ils sortaient ensemble. Au lycée ils se faisaient discret surtout depuis une fois où Sasuke avait bloqué « Mina » dans un couloir pour l'embrasser et que le côté Naruto était ressortit. Le baiser l'avait un peu trop excité, menaçant sa couverture.

En dehors de l'école, ils se faisaient de temps en temps des sorties comme tous les autres couples sauf que « Mina » redevenait Naruto. Mais ils restaient souvent chez ce dernier pouvant être ainsi lui-même.

Naruto aimait s'habiller en fille, mais dès qu'il était avec Sasuke il éprouvait le besoin d'être lui-même, d'être un garçon et de s'habiller en tant que tel.

Les examens de fin d'année étaient arrivés, Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient pas beaucoup eu le temps de se voir à cause de leur révisions, alors quand ce fut ENFIN fini ils purent se retrouver tous les deux pour une soirée en amoureux.

Sasuke était angoissé, il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer. Depuis six mois qu'ils étaient en couple ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble. Mais ils n'avaient pas rien fait pour autant. Au fil des mois, les deux jeunes hommes avaient appris à se découvrir et à découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Bien que Naruto s'habillait encore en fille, il était souvent le plus entreprenant. Comme la fois où il avait fait une fellation à Sasuke dans les toilettes d'un café.

Sasuke rajusta son sac sur son épaule et sonna à la porte de chez son amoureux. Les parents de celui-ci étant partis en week-end chez les parents de son père à la campagne, ils pouvaient être seuls.

Naruto lui ouvrit et l'attira tout de suite à lui pour un baiser enflammé comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis presque un mois.

La fin de leur baiser se fit plus tendre pour se finir par un simple câlin, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de leur proximité.

Le blond prit la main de son petit et l'entraina vers la cuisine.

-Viens, je nous ai préparé un petit truc à grignoter.

Sasuke ne l'écouta pas et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau et se glisser à son oreille.

-Je préférerais plutôt…

Son petit ami ne le laissa pas finir et les entraina tous deux dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke pour fermer la porte puis aller l'embrasser, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Le brun s'agrippa à ses hanches, manquant de flancher sous l'assaut de son amoureux.

Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas de répit, collant le plus possible son corps au sien, ses mains se perdant dans la masse capillaire du brun. Ils commençaient tous deux à être déjà bien excités à force de se frotter l'un à l'autre et surtout à l'idée de ce qu'il allait se passer dans les minutes à venir.

Naruto se mit à gémir dès qu'il senti les mains de Sasuke qui étaient descendues sur ses fesses. Le brun les serrait entre ses mains, rapprochant un peu plus Naruto de lui.

Leurs bouches ne se lâchaient plus, quitte à se mordre l'un l'autre ils n'en avaient cure, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était profiter.

Sasuke passa la seconde, faisant glisser ses mains dans le dos du blond afin de soulever son t-shirt et de lui enlever, l'obligeant ainsi à le lâcher.

Naruto voulu faire de même en déboutonnant les boutons de la chemise de son amant mais agacé il finit par lui faire passer pas dessus la tête comme il l'avait fait avec son t-shirt quelques secondes auparavant.

Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges et leur souffle commençait à s'accélérer. Et la vue du corps à demi nu de chacun n'arrangeait rien... Naruto passa son index sur la braguette du jean du brun déformé par l'érection de celui-ci, le faisant frémir.

Sasuke attrapa le poignet de Naruto, l'obligeant à arrêter. Il releva son visage vers celui-ci pour perdre son regard dans le sien. Le blond n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez le jeune Uchiha, il avait envie de lui et ça se voyait !

Malgré que Sasuke tienne encore le poignet de Naruto, sa main était toujours sur son pantalon. Le blond en profita pour ouvrir le bouton et descendre la fermeture du jean libérant déjà en partie son excitation.

Le brun le lâcha pour faire de même. Leurs bas tombèrent à leurs pieds et Sasuke s'avança pour aller cueillir les lèvres de son amour qui lui manquaient.

Leurs excitations se rencontrèrent, les faisant gémir en cœur. Naruto poussa doucement son amant vers le lit où celui-ci tomba assis. Le blond détacha à regret ses lèvres de celles de Sasuke pour aller embrasser sa joue, le lobe de son oreille puis dans le cou juste derrière l'oreille ce qui fit gémir le brun qui glissa sa main dans la nuque de son petit ami pour qu'il continue.

Ce que fit le jeune Uzumaki qui descendit ensuite dans son cou, sur la clavicule, il passa légèrement sa langue sur un des tétons de son homme qui se dressa sous la caresse. Naruto continua de sa langue gardant son index sur le téton le faisant rouler sous celui-ci.

Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière en s'appuyant sur ses avants bras. Il souleva ses hanches quand le blond lui retira son boxer et releva la tête pour voir ce que le blond allait faire. Il fut étonné quand il vit le blond se lever.

-Na…Naruto ? Tu… Tu fais quoi là ?

-Attend chou je reviens tout de suite !

Et il passa la porte de sa chambre laissant Sasuke seul qui, trop excité, prit son érection en main pour ne pas la laisser retomber. Naruto réapparu quelques instants plus tard, un pot de glace dans les mains, et il tomba sur la scène plus qu'alléchante. Son amoureux avait reposé un des pieds sur le matelas et tandis que d'une main il se masturbait de l'autre il en profitait pour se caresser le torse. Le blond apprécia le visage concentré du brun, sourcils froncés et se mordillant le coin de la lèvre.

Le blond referma doucement la porte et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds pour s'agenouiller entre les jambes du brun. Profitant d'un des gémissements de Sasuke, Naruto ouvrit le pot de crème glacée et en prit une cuillère.

Il mangea trois, quatre cuillères, observant le brun en action. Quand il en eu assez il se releva un peu et prit directement l'érection de Sasuke en bouche surprenant celui-ci qui s'arrêta et se releva.

Mais il n'eu pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, trop prit par la joie d'être dans la bouche de son amour. De plus l'effet froid de la glace lui donnait encore plus de plaisir.

-A-ah… Rahhhh Naru…

Naruto adorait ca, rien ne lui plaisait plus que d'entendre son nom dans la bouche de celui qu'il aimait et là il avait de quoi être très, très, très excité ! Il se mit à gémir lui aussi, provocant des vibrations se répercutant sur le sexe du brun qui dut complètement s'allonger, ses deux bras repliés sur son visage.

Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps et les mains de Naruto qui massaient ses cuisses n'arrangeaient rien. Il répétait inlassablement le prénom de son « bourreau » qui ne pouvait que gémir vu la voix emplie de plaisir qu'avait le brun.

Brun qui releva la tête pour avertir son amant.

-Naru… je…

Naruto ré-ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sasuke qui ne pu se contenir de voir son petit-ami le regarder, gardant son érection entre ses lèvres. D'une main il serra le drap en dessous de lui et de l'autre il retint la tête du blond alors qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de celui-ci.

-Mmmh… tu es bien meilleur que la glace menthe-chocolat mon Sasu-chou.

« Sasu-chou » encore dans son brouillard post-orgasmique rougit sous la remarque et traita son petit-ami d'imbécile avant de se relever et d'aller l'embrasser

-Par contre Chou, est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu t'occupes de moi maintenant… ?

Le tout bien sûr avec un doigt dans la bouche. Autant dire que le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour et passa ses mains sur le torse du blond encore agenouillé devant lui.

Le brun descendit du lit pour se mettre au niveau de Naruto et l'allonger sur le tapis. Il lui retira son sous-vêtement, lui faisant pousser un petit soupir de soulagement d'être enfin libéré du tissu. Il accueillit Sasuke entre ses bras qui s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement tout en le caressant ici et là.

Il lui en fallut peu pour se retrouver de nouveau excité par le corps de son amour alangui sous lui. Il avait vraiment très envie de lui, et l'attente du mois passé n'arrangeait rien. Ils s'étaient tous deux souvent imaginé ce moment qui était ENFIN arrivé !

Naruto ouvrit largement les cuisses réclamant à Sasuke une fois de plus de faire quelque chose pour lui.

-Sasu… s'il te plait… vas-y.

Le brun le regarda, son petit-ami était sérieux. Il déglutit il hocha la tête avant le l'embrasser du bout de lèvres. Il chercha son sac des yeux, ayant tout prévu dedans, sauf que son sac… son sac… était encore dans l'entrée !

Il rompit le baiser et porta trois de ses doigts à sa bouche, sortant un peu sa langue pour les lécher. Ca lui paraissait étrange et le fait que Naruto le regarde le gênait encore plus. Finalement il prit en assurance et les prit carrément en bouche, salivant dessus comme il pu.

-J-Je peux le faire si tu veux Sasu ?

-Non c'est bon tu en as déjà fait assez comme ça. Pour l'instant détends-toi.

-Mh.

Sasuke se plaça entre les jambes du blond et alla embrasser son membre tendu à l'extrême alors qu'il massait l'entrée de son intimité. Naruto inspira à fond pour se détendre et le brun en profita pour le pénétrer d'un premier doigt.

C'était étrange ; pas désagréable mais étrange. Au deuxième doigt, Naruto grimaça et Sasuke lui prit la main alors qu'il prenait son érection en bouche pour le détendre. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et faire trois choses à la fois était loin d'être simple. C'est pourquoi il ajouta un peu précipitamment le troisième doigts sans faire attention si son blond avait mal ou pas.

Heureusement pour lui, grâce à sa bouche il était complètement détendu. Naruto aurait bien aimé que Sasuke continue son activité buccale mais il avait aussi très envie de sentir son amant en lui pour de bon !

-Sasuuu… Viens.

Ce fut un soulagement pour le brun qui, il fallait se l'avouer, n'aimait pas trop faire de fellations.

Agenouillé, il souleva les hanches de son amant et plaça ses jambes sur ses avants bras.

-B-Bon… j'y vais.

-Ou-Oui !

Le brun se plaça à l'entrée et il poussa le plus doucement possible. En vain.

-Amour détends-toi s'il te plait.

-Mais je suis détendu !

-Bah non ! Ca rentre pas.

Sasuke força un peu, faisant grimacer son amour qui eu les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon attends, pousse-toi.

-Pardon ?

-Pousse-toi Sasuke, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme reposa les jambes du blond et se recula.

-Allonge-toi.

Sasuke appréhendait ce qu'allait faire son imprévisible de petit-ami mais il s'exécuta quand même.

L'instant d'après Naruto s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches du brun puis se suréleva légèrement pour placer l'érection de celui-ci face à son intimité.

-N-Non Naru…to !

Le jeune blond venait de s'empaler directement sur le membre de son petit-ami. Il avait mal et bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, ses larmes coulaient et il avait envie de crier de douleur.

Sasuke aussi avait eu un peu mal, il n'y avait pas été de mains mortes ! Seulement… être ainsi dans son amour. Son amour… Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Naruto en pleurs alors il le souleva et l'autre poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Le brun le serra dans ses bras en le berçant et l'embrassant sur la tempe en lui susurrant des paroles réconfortantes.

Il alla poser le blond sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de lui puis le reprit dans ses bras. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que leur partie de jambes en l'air n'était plus d'actualité.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu savais que ça ferais mal.

-Je sais pas j'ai pas réfléchi.

Sa dernière réflexion fit sourire Sasuke qui le traita d'idiot.

-Dis Sasuke, tu crois que je pourrais plus…

-Je sais pas. Tu as encore mal ?

Naruto haussa les épaules. Le brun passa sa main sur le corps de son amant et l'arrêta sur son postérieur. Il la glissa jusqu'à l'intimité de celui-ci et posa le bout de son doigt sur l'objet de la douleur de son amour.

Il appuya doucement en caressant tout le pourtour. Un gémissement arriva aux oreilles de Sasuke.

-C'est bon ?

-Hn, continue.

Cette fois-ci Sasuke y alla plus doucement, prenant tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour détendre son ami. Il fallut de nombreuses minutes et de nombreuses caresses avant que le blond ne s'abandonne vraiment. Et cette fois-là tout se passa comme il fallut, Sasuke réussit à pénétrer Naruto et savoura d'être enfin en lui comme il fallait. Et dieu que c'était bon.

Il entama des va-et-vient lents et continus puis accéléra peu à peu, faisant crier le blond, mais cette fois de plaisir. Plus ça allait plus il en redemandait, lui demandant d'aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort.

Pour la première fois de la soirée Naruto profita de sa jouissance serrant de ses mains les épaules de son brun encore d'attaque pour un second round.

Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa jouissance en continuant de le caresser. Quand il fut sûr que son amant était partant pour recommencer, il lui demanda de se mettre à quatre pattes.

Naruto s'exécuta, prenant place de façon à ce que Sasuke puisse être debout devant le lit.

Il faut croire qu'ils avaient trouvé leur position de prédilection. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de se fatiguer à être à genoux et Naruto ressentait tout beaucoup mieux. Il avait certes encore un peu mal, mais le plaisir prenait le dessus. Et quand son petit-ami lui attrapa sa queue de cheval pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, ce fut comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps.

-Hnnn… Encore…

Et Sasuke s'en donna à cœur joie, sans trop tirer non plus. Cela lui plaisait énormément à lui aussi, son blond était dans une telle position de soumission qu'il aurait pu en jouir de suite.

Il se retint encore un peu, lâchant les cheveux de Naruto pour s'occuper de son érection, lui imposant les mouvements de son propre bassin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble avant de s'écrouler sur le lit du blond, complètement amorphes.

-Je suis cre-vé !

-Moi aussi. Notre diner devra attendre demain.

Sasuke regarda son petit-ami blasé.

-Oui enfin moi le matin je préfère les croissants !

-Certes ! Mais les ramens sont aussi très bons le matin.

-Tu changeras jamais !

Le brun se prit un coup d'oreiller alors que Naruto croisait ses bras sur son torse. Son amour ricana et alla lui voler un baiser. Le blond se tourna sur le côté et tritura une mèche des cheveux noirs.

-Au fait Sasu…Comme le lycée est fini j'ai décidé de redevenir moi-même à plein temps. Je ne m'habillerais plus en fille et je vais aller me faire couper les cheveux cette semaine.

-Pas trop court quand même, j'aime bien tes cheveux longs.

Le jeune Uzumaki fit la moue mais le brun lui répondit par un sourire pervers qui rappela les quelques bons instants qu'ils venaient de passer.

-Je ressemble trop à une fille avec ! Il n'y a qu'à Neji que ça aille bien. Je les couperais de toute façon ! Mais peut-être moins court que ce que je pensais.

-Alors je suppose qu'on peut dire adieu à Mina ? Mmmh… c'est dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé te voir au moins une fois habillé en soubrette.

-HEIN ? Hentai !

-A ton service… ma belle.

Sasuke pouffa alors que Naruto récupérait un coussin pour le balancer sur lui mais, trop fatigué, il ne réussit qu'à s'étaler sur son petit-ami.

Une semaine plus tard Naruto, arrivait chez Sasuke qui lui ouvrit la porte, surpris.

-Bah ! Tu t'es pas coupé les cheveux ?

Le blond se mit à rougir.

-N-Non, non pas encore. Ton père est là ?

-Non il est en voyage d'affaires et ma mère et mon frère vont sûrement aller au théâtre ce soir. Donc tu peux m'embrasser, ça ne craint rien.

Le blond s'exécuta, trop heureux de pouvoir l'embrasser.

Ils passèrent leur après-midi tranquillement à se câliner devant la télé jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi et Mikoto sortent et que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent dans la chambre du brun.

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit attendant son petit-ami qui était passé dans la salle de bain. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le brun eu un hoquet de surprise et de stupéfaction. Naruto, son petit-ami, était en habits de soubrette.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Sasuke-sama ?

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage.

-Naruto… Tu vas finir par me rendre fou.

Naruto sourit doucement et s'approcha de son « maître » pour la soirée.

***Fin***


End file.
